


i do the smoke detector

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, a whole lot of blowjobs, that is not a led zeppelin song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's trying to quit smoking, and it's <em>totally</em> not for Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do the smoke detector

Tim's barely in the apartment before Jason pushes him against the door, starts working on the buttons of Tim's jeans.

"Um," Tim says, as Jason starts kissing his neck, shoving his pants out of the way. "Hi?"

"Hey," Jason says. He drops to his knees, and Tim stares at him. "Really?" he asks.

Jason raises an eyebrow, tugs Tim's briefs down. "You sayin' no?"

Tim's not _stupid._ "Of course not, it's just –"

It's just, Tim would say if Jason wasn't doing _that_ with his mouth, if he wasn't sucking him down like _candy_ , it's just that it's the third (fourth) time in two days and Jason's mouth –

Has to be –

" _Fuck_ ," Tim says, when he feels his cock hit the back of Jason's throat, and Jason moans around him, looks up at him through his lashes and –

Tim forgets the question.

*

He thinks about it later, when they're all down in the Cave listening to Batman outline Scarecrow's latest plan to enslave the city, and Jason's tapping his foot, tapping his fingers on his jeans, stretching restlessly. Usually, Tim knows, as soon as he got out of here Jason would light a cigarette –

But instead, as soon as they all start to head their separate ways, Jason grabs his arm, leans down and mutters, "Think he'll mind if we make a quick stop?"

And Tim's a lot of things, but he's not _crazy_ , so he winds up with his hands in Jason's hair, his back against the brick wall of Wayne Manor, eyes rolling back in his head and Steph texting him to ask where he _is_.

Whatever, _she_ can save the city once in a while.

*

He's always hated that Jason smokes. It's a disgusting habit, always turns Jason's fingernails yellow and makes his clothes smell like smoke, but it's always just been one of those _things_ about Jason that Tim dealt with and moved on.

He never thought Jason would _quit_.

At first he's not _sure_. But after about the eighth blowjob in a _week_ -

"Jason," Tim says. Jason's taking it slow right now. Tim's sitting on the couch, where they _were_ watching a movie until Jason got bored and decided this was a much better activity. Jason's kneeling on the floor, hands on Tim's hips while he drags his tongue up and down Tim's cock, stopping on each upstroke to suck on the head.

"Jason," Tim tries again. "Did you quit smoking?"

Jason looks up at him. "Trying to," he says.

"Why?" Tim asks. It comes out more of a breath than a question, because Jason gets his hand around the base of his cock, starts stroking a little.

"Someone," Jason says, "told me you can die from it."

Tim snorts, then _groans_ when Jason takes him all the way in –

Then promptly forgets the question again.

*

"Really?" Tim asks.

They're at one of Bruce's parties. Jason _never_ shows up at these things, so it's a wonder Bruce didn't die of _shock_ \- Tim's just been trying to keep a handle on himself with the way Jason looks in that suit. He always forgets that he actually cleans up _really_ nice.

"Come on," Jason says. "They'll never even notice we're gone. Bruce is doing the bimbo act, and Dickie's got the rest of them in the palm of his hand –"

Jason reaches back, squeezes Tim's ass – "And I wanna get you in _mine_ , baby bird."

"Jesus," Tim breathes out. " _Okay_."

Ten minutes later, when they're in the third floor bathroom and Jason's wiping his mouth, helping Tim put his suit back together, Tim _has_ to ask.

"Did you do it for me?"

Jason looks at him. "Look, I like giving head as much as the next guy – okay, a _lot_ more – but if you think this is just for me –"

"No, dummy –"

"Only Steph can call me that, and your tits are nothing like hers, so –"

" _Did you quit smoking for me, Jason?"_

Jason shuts his mouth. Stares him down. "Don't flatter yourself, man."

"Uh-huh," Tim says. He unzips Jason's pants, gets his hand inside them.

"It's just 'cause I wanna live forever, you know?" he asks.

"Sure, Jason," Tim says. "At least let me return the favor, okay?"

"Well, you _could_ learn to clean up after yourself when you come over –"

"I meant about giving _head_ , Jason," Tim says, smirking. He kneels, and Jason says, "Oh. Well, still, you –"

Tim gets his mouth on him, and Jason forgets what he's bitching about because he's too busy trying to tug Tim's hair out and/or dislocate his jaw.


End file.
